


Documentaries

by covfefe, MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Everyone is a dork, F/F, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Pinkberry, THEYRE ALL DORKS OK, Vampire Jeremy, Vampire Jeremy Heere, and fangies, and he is a huge DORK, arson bros, cause hes gay, he has wingies, hes a vampire ok, i guess, jeremy is a dork, jeremy sleeps on his tummy ok you can fight me on this, lets see uhhhhhhhhhhhh, michael is a dork, of course, platonic cinnabun, richjake, thank god for christine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covfefe/pseuds/covfefe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: Michael Mell is a simple guy- he takes pictures to commemorate important moments. He takes videos to commemorate important events. And what could be a more important event than the life of Jeremy Heere, vampire boyfriend and bisexual extraordinaire?





	Documentaries

The clip begins focused on Jeremy, who is sleeping on the couch. He is laying on his stomach, with dark, leathery bat wings folded up against him. He is wearing denim pants, with nothing else visible. The curtains behind him are closed, though it is still visibly a sunny day. A voice, Michael, pipes up from behind the camera.

"The vampiric boyfriend, or _Dracularis Dorkius_ , is mainly nocturnal- however, this specific one has only been turned recently and will only take short naps in the daytime, preferring to sleep in the night. Our team has managed the back-breaking task of finding him asleep during the daytime. The vampiric boyfriend has very sensitive wings and therefore only keeps them out during his most vulnerable of states; this is one of those times. I will demonstrate what happens if you apply stimuli to the 'wingies', as they are called in vampiric terminology."

The camera shakes and moves toward Jeremy. There is a sound of what appears to be blowing directly on something. Cut to Michael, pressing his lips against one wing and blowing hard. He steps away, taking the camera with him, as soon as Jeremy responds, sitting up and flapping his wings.

_**"MICHAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"** _

"As you can see, the _Dracularis Dorkius_ is prone to emitting a loud, shrill howl when disturbed in a vulnerable state. Though every part of the wings holds a great amount of sensitivity, I only blew on the edge of his 'wingies'. The base, however-"  
"Wait, what?"  
"-is the most sensitive to touch, so much so that it is almost like a reproductive organ."  
"Michael-"

Michael runs forward and quickly presses his mouth the the base of the right wing, blowing as hard as possible. He sprints backwards, to safety. Jeremy makes a sound somewhere between a hiss, a moan, and a scream, and sprints towards Michael.

"Oh, shit-"  
"You DICK!!"  
"Wait, please, I'm sorr-"

The camera shakes, a hand is seen, and the clip ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy this was a blast to write!!! hopefully, since the chapters are so short, i can get them out in a relatively short amount of time,, also uh just cause i have to say it, i don't own any of the characters or the au, or be more chill itself!!! bmc and all its characters belongs to the joes- joe iconis and joe tracz!! uh, check em out!!!
> 
> oh oh oh and!!! special thanks to glitchie, or MonotoneGlitch, for helping me out with this!!!! cause the way i portray my jeremy is kind of influenced by the way she portrays hers!!! also shes awesome!!! shes such a good writer and just a great person in general!! seriously please go check it out
> 
> anyway now that im done gushing about my best friend (seriously go check her ouuuuttttttt) id just like to say thank you!! for reading all this!!! its not very much yet but im hoping to get at least something done, there WILL be plot!!! i promise!!!
> 
> milky out!!


End file.
